Titans Kindergarten: Secret Santa
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: Hey, long time no write! But here is the latest installment of the Titans Kindergarten, and a holiday special. Read as our favorite superpowered toddlers navigate snowflakes, cookies, mistletoe, and christmas lights. Secret Santa Gift to purpleraven23. Hope you all like it. Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

**INSPECTOR: Hey everybody, long time no write, sorry about that. Things for starting at school next year have been rather hectic lately...**

**KYO: Dumby over here means that he's been lazy!**

**INSPECTOR: KYO! Stop being so mean to me! Or else Santa is giving you coal for Christmas!**

**RINA: Feliz navida, la gente de . El Inspector no tiene propiedades en Teen Titans, y no hace dinero para esta historia. Y Kyo, si Papa Noel no dara te coal, you hacere.**

**INSPECTOR: What my chibi said. Happy Christmas everybody!**

**KYO: YOU'RE NOT BRITISH!**

Twas the week before Christmas, and all through the school, every student was scurrying, even the principal. The tests were graded by the laptop with care, in hopes that report cards soon would be there.

Our superpowered toddlers were nustled snug in their jackets, while visions of presents danced in their heads. With Parker in his ugly winter sweater, and Zeek in his own set, had just settled in for a Winter Event.

When across the classroom, ran a worried green boy, who's problem came from a certain toy. But we enter this tale too early you see, if you really want to know, it started last week.

_Last Week_

"Now everyone, pipe down, I have an announcement." Zeek said to his class Monday Morning. Almost instantly, all the toddlers piped down, ready to hear what their cinnamon haired teen had to say. Zeek smiled at their rapt attention, they were just too cute for words.

"Alright, so as you now, Christmas is in two weeks. Next Monday is our last day before we go off on holiday."

Cheers sounded across the story time mat. Zeek allowed them to cheer before he held up five fingers. His students quited down, holding up their hands and counting down with him. "So, to celebrate, we're going to have..." He paused for dramatic effect.

"A Christmas Party."

More cheers broke out, before their highschool helper shushed them, Zeek's chocolate brown eyes however, were amused. "Now this year, we're doing something special. We're doing Secret Santa. Does anyone know what that is?"

A grubby little hand went up. "Yes Kori?"

The redhead in question grinned brightly. "It is when we play the Santa in secret, and give a gift to our friend."

Zeek, who was rather amazed he had understood her so well, nodded. "Thats right. You'll all pick a name out of a hat, and either make or buy someone a gift. There's no limit, we want you to be creative. Parker will pass around the hat."

Parker grinned, and stood up. The gigantic teen had dyed his hair green to be festive, though Zeek thought he looked deranged with red eyes, green hair, and an ugly christmas sweater. (That Parker has forced Zeek to make.)

"Remember everybody not to tell who you got. It's a secret. You pass out gifts on Monday."

Giggles and groans sounded as various toddlers got their giftee. Raven lazily placed her hand in. She was pretty sure that she could just give someone a card with five dollars. Unoriginal but she didn;t really know anyone that well. It was when she opened the little slip of paper that problems arose. For there, in pencil was a name she knew all too well. _Beast Boy. _

When her mommy picked her up from school, she asked Raven if she wanted to go to the mall. Zeek had called up all the parents and told them about their Secret Santa Project.

Still dazed, Raven mindlessly nodded. Anyone else, she would have been fine giving htem a five dollar bill and being done with it; whether they liked it or not. But Beast Boy was different. Beast Boy was special. What the heck was she supposed to get her grass stain!?

He loved to color! But his mommy already got him a pretty new pack of crayons. He loved his dinosaur she had got him for his birthday. But she couldn't do a re-gift. He didn't like reading, so she couldn't give him a book, and no kid wanted clothes for a present. That was absolutely the worst gift ever!

When they arrived at the mall, Raven's mom dragged her to the toy store. "Alright, look around. If you can't find anything, we'll come back tomorrow."

Dejectedly, our little goth began to look around the toy store. There was really cool toy truck...but she didn't know if BB liked toy trucks. Next was a Captain America Shield...until she remembered that BB liked Spider Man more. Toy soldiers, playdoh, coloring books, beanie babies, frisbee's, chewtoys, scratching posts, dog beds, water guns, and hula-hoops passed by Raven in a blur. None of them were good enough for her puppy...

The next day, she visited a different store, but after looking at Star Wars sweaters, a portal cookie jar, Legend of Zelda, a piranha plant plushie, and a Donkey Kong blanket, she came away empty handed.

Day three foound her in yet another store, which catered to anime lovers. Staring at the pink haired girl with suspicion, Raven wandered the aisles of the store. She didn't even know if Beast Boy _liked _anime. Inuyasha seemed like a good match...he was half dog...but BB liked being a kitten more...Ed from Full Metal Alchemist was short like BB...but BB hated being called short...cosplay costumes, a crossdresser, and several heated arguments with pink haired girl found Raven stomping out of the store angrily.

The next day at school, Raven sat moodily in her corner, observing Beast Boy discreetly. As he laughed happily, playing tag with Dick and Cyborg, he stopped and turned to her for a moment. Upon catching sight, he grinned brightly and waved. That decided it, Raven thought. No matter what, she would get Beast Boy the best gift, ever!

It was on the Friday after school, at a small hole in the wall little shop that Raven found the perfect gift. Jumping at it, she held it close, and went up to pay for it. Once it was safely purchased, Raven ran all the way home. She had wrapping to do.

Obviously, green wrapping paper was needed. So she went into her mommy's closet, grabbed the green wrapping paper, some purple ribbon, and scotch tape, and asked very politely, it mommy would get off the phone so that she can cut Raven some wrapping paper because she needed to wrap her grass stain's present right now!

Raven's mommy only smiled dotingly, talked on the phone for five more minutes, exclaiming how cute her little Raven was, and finally cut Raven her wrapping paper, and helped her wrap her changeling's gift. Satisfied, Raven waited through the longest weekend of her short life.

Monday, found their classroom a winter wonderland! Fake snow was piled up, holly was hung, Parker stood tied up with christmas lights in the corner, and paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling. Zeek-who had been baking all weekedn-had set out sugar cookies, ginger bread men, cinnamon rolls, swiss rolls, oatmeal cookies, chocolate cake, and non-alcholic rum balls. (His grandma was horribly disappointed when she noticed their lacking punch!)

Everywhere, students gave out their gifts to their secret Santa. Gizmo had given Bee a Queen Bee plushie, while Star Fire gave Dick a platter f mustar cookies (Dick of course happily ate them...even if he did have food poisoning for the next week). Wally gave Jinx a small plushie of himself. Everywhere, children laughed, ate, and partied. The only thing on Raven's mind however, was her secret santa. Where was Beast Boy?

"Rawen!" A happy shout came from behind her. Turning around in her red dress-which her mommy had forced her into-Raven smiled shyly when she saw BB. He was too cute! He was wearing a white button up, with a red bowtie, and black jeans. She could tell his mommy had tried to fix his hair, before giving up, as it was less messy than usual.

Finally reaching her, Beast Boy smiled. "Happy Christmas Rae!" Nodding, too nervous to really hear what he was saying, she handed him her gift. A squeal of excitment was heard, before BB ripped it open. BB just had to like it. He had to! After all the time Raven had spent, she just knew that BB had to like it.

A stunned silence met Raven's hopes, and hesitantly, she looked at Beast Boy. His face was blank, his eyes staring at his gift. His mouth was slightly opened, and he held the gift at arm's length. Feeling a small tear escape, Raven turned around, and ran.

Now that we're all caught up, let's continue. Beast Boy quickly followed after her. He had to find his Rae! He needed too! It wasn't his fault that he had been stunned by her gift. He never expected it! It was just too good to be true. Especially because it had come from Raven!

He finally found her in her favorite corner, her red dress gathered around her legs, the bow in her hair coming loose. She was beatuiful. Shyly, he sat down next to her. "Look, you don't like it, I get it. I can get you something else if you like..." Before she could continue, BB hugged her.

"I LOVE MY PWESENT!" Raven picked her head up from her arms, eyes looking at him questioningly.

"Then how come your face looked like that?"

BB tilted his head, "Like what?"

When Raven replicated his face, the toddler blushed. "O-oh...I jus' didn't think ya'd get me something like that...cause..."

Smiling shyly, Beast Boy looked down at his sonic screw driver that Raven had bought him, before he handed her a small box.

Awkwardly opening it, Raven stared down in wonder. It was a little locket, in the shape of a heart, with a Tardis on it. "I was wondering Rae..." Beast Boy began, causing Raven to stare up at him. "...would you be the Companwin to my Doctor?"

Smiling, Raven slipped the locket over her head and nodded. A gasp from the side caused the to look at Terra, who was staring at something above their heads in shock. Looking up herself, raven caught the miscellaneous little green plant that Zeek called mistletoe. Smirking, Raven grabbed her Doctor, and gave him a peck on the cheek much to the shocked delight of Beast Boy. Pulling away, Raven happily thought, this Secret Santa thing wasn't too bad...as long as she got kisses that tasted like cookies.

Zeek stared at the gift Parker had given him. "Well," Parker began excitedly, "Do you like it?"

In Zeek's arms, was a knitted sweater...or at least...what was _supposed_ to be a sweater... One sleeve was too long, the other was coming apart, and their were so many missed stiches that Zeek wandered what the hell was holding this thing together... Smiling, Zeek said, "Of course Parker! It's great."

Parker grinned! "Great, that'll be $21.75!"

And the children heard Zeek exclaim, ere he dragged Parker out of sight, "Merry Christmas Parker, now get ready to fight!"

** THE END**


	2. Merry Christmas!

**INSPECTOR: **It's been a wonderful year, and before we all get ready for New Years, I want to give a special thanks to certain people.

Thank You to my most loyal and devoted fan, Rhett the Brat Prince! I hope you like your present.

To my loyal commentors Tterit and gabylokita, thank you!

Thank you:

EvanescentDream93

mercury

Black-Angel-129

DaCrazyCrucianGal

That weird girl

.

I' .

Harmonious Wolf

Curse-you-Perry-the-Platypus

Nkcandygirl

ravenalterego

mischievous5100

MajoKitsune

booklover1498

Restin Peece

CallXMeXFlame

Icewings13

Nottobethatguy

eL-san

Derpgrrl

Waterpokemon

Mrs. DiBrieson

How am I suppose to know

Egyptiandude990

TheDarkQueenOfRandomness

RinLovesZero

Maddielove95

thekillerrox123

nightowlofdoom

RheaThePsychoticNinja

emmausgirl94

TriforceLink205

Acorns-Lad

fantasymoon1

a fan

The Cretin

HeyHeyHeyPeople

Stormy Trix

MMJrox88

onominous

Darkflames and fire

WeirdoIzInDaHouz

ParanormalWriter

stormiXbaby

Lileipad

Chico Magnifico

Elira 'Star' Aislinn KoriMaria

and last, but not least Grecia427

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE LOVE AND COMMENTS!

AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL OF MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS! ONE DAY WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHA. Until then, keep reading, following and commenting, and Happy Christmas! (I just love the sound of that!)

~Zeek.


End file.
